In the construction of roofs that are both significantly long and wide, a radiating truss roof support array is a known means of forming and supporting such a roof. FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate an earlier prototype of a radiating truss roof support array, as a development step by the same inventors in this application. FIG. 3 is being a cross sectional view in the vertical plane along the long axis of the structure and FIG. 4 being a plan view of the same. In the drawings, 1 represents the radiating truss roof support array. The roof is comprised of multiple steel framed trusses 2, 2, . . . , which when viewed from the side, are seen to form an arc. The roof is supported from below by multiple columns 3, 3, . . . , which when viewed from above, are seen to form an oval configuration. The multiple inter-truss connecting members 4, 4, . . . , connect adjacent pairs of trusses 2 from the side, and when viewed from above, can be seen to form multiple concentric rings radiating from the center of the roof to the periphery at fixed intervals. An oval shaped central ring girder 5 is provided in the central portion of the construction, the lower-most part of which forms a tension ring 5a which connects with the peripheral portions of the trusses 2 via multiple cables 6, 6, . . . , which lie in the same vertical plane with their respective trusses 2, 2, . . . The multiple cables 6, 6, . . . , supply in turn, a suitable amount of tension to the periphery of the structure, thereby governing the stress applied to the trusses 2, thus achieving the desired degree of curvature in the dome of the roof.
However, with such an arrangement as described above, where the inner-truss connecting 4 members form multiple complete rings radiating from the central portion of the roof to the periphery at fixed intervals, the tension applied by the cables 6 to the periphery of the roof leads to a constricting annular compression in each of the concentric rings of inner-truss connecting members 4. By this mechanism, the tension applied by the cables 6 is somewhat dissipated, and a less than optimal effect on the curvature of the dome of the roof is achieved for a given amount of tension applied by the cables 6.